Chomps story
by Chompninja
Summary: A story about TNR
1. Chapter 1: The Baby is Born

Chapter 1: The Baby is Born

On a moonless night in the far corner of the village Glacier a babies cry is heard, followed by a dark flash and a quarter of the village disappears into nothingness, as if it was swallowed. It was as if it had never existed. The void of in existence came out from the baby's mouth. Many ventured into the after light that night, that moonless night. Along those who ventured away, were the baby's parents.

The Baby was found in the ruins by the Kage of the village, And the Kage calls for a meeting concerning the baby, On the agenda was to discuss the future of the village and this baby which he had named Chomp after his powerful mouth. Among the ninjas were Hanazawa, Quinton, and Heresy.

"Tonight this baby born of the Chompazuki clan was born with the blood line that we had thought died out over a century ago, with a single cry he destroyed a quarter of the village." announced the Kage.

"With a single cry! we could use that kind of power in this village" said Hanazawa.

"What will we do with him? He can't stay in the village if he get out of control he could destroy the whole village we need to take him out of the village and teach him how to use his blood line" said Heresy

"Hmm Heresy has a good point we need to take him out of the village till he is old enough to go to the academy and be taught the ways of a ninja" said Kage. Quint was sitting in a corner creating fire between his hands.

"Well I guess I'll take him out to Black Snow Peak and teach him how to control his blood line" said Quint. Heresy and Hanazawa looked stunned.

"Why Quint you never take students and they know how to control their jutsu somewhat. Why would you take a powerful baby out to nowhere and train him?" asked Hanazawa.

Quint just looked at him and said "because Hana I can tell he will be a ninja that will change this world for the better and I want to be able to help him get to his full potential."

The Kage just looked and him and said "ok, you may take him Quint teach him well and get him back here a week before he starts the academy, so we can see if we is able to control himself."

"Well good luck Quint don't get yourself killed, we'll be waiting your return" said Heresy with a worried look in her eyes.

Then Quint was off to the Far corner of Glaciers territory with a baby in his arms and an unknown future ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting With the Kage

Chapter 2: Meeting With the Kage

A few years later in the Kage's office the Kage is pacing back and forth while Hanazawa and Heresy watch. he then stops and says "where are they I told him a week before school and they have to be back by today, I can wait to see how Quint did with Chomp he may be the one to change the ninja world as we know it."

Heresy then looked at the Kage and asked "would u like us to go out and find them and escort them back."

Then they heard a voice from the window say "no need we are back Kage." the Kage then turned around and saw Quint sitting on the window seal with a smug look on his face, but Chomp was nowhere to be seen.

"So where's the boy Quint I said both of you didn't I" said the Kage. Quint just smiled and pointed behind the Kage. The Kage turned around and Chomp appeared from nowhere. Chomp was dressed in a full black jump suit with a white scarf wrapped around the lower half of his face.

Quint then said "well I said I'll teach him to control his power and I did. He learned a few tricks by himself as you just saw he can wrap himself and other thing instantly to any where he has already been."

The Kage just looked at Chomp and said "so boy are you ready to start school next week? We have gotten you a house next to Quint's so that he can keep an eye on you, we are sorry that we had to make you leave the village."

Chomp smiled and Hana and Heresy jumped behind a couch. Then Chomp just laughed and said "man Quint was right you all are afraid of my mouth, it ok I have got it under control now I can only do it know when I want to." He then opened his mouth and aimed at the Kage's desk and pick up a pen and sucked it up.

"See, I have full control for the most part when I get mad I kind of lose a little control, but that's not all I can also shoot up thin blades of dimensional vortexes." He then opened his lips and made a coughing noise and a blade of purple light shot out of his mouth and hit a chair and went straight through where it hit then I went through the door and there was nothing left where the Light had hit. Chomp then smiled and sat down on a chair.

The Kage looked at what chomp was doing in astonishment and said "Quint you did very well I'm very amazed at what you have done and Chomp I hope that you train hard and become great ninja for Glacier and the ninja world, now the first day of your class at the academy will be next week please have fun and if u need anything come to me or Quint please." The Kage then told Quint to show chomp to where he will be living.

Quint looked at Chomp when they got close to their houses and said "Chomp remember we need you and your power to be at full strength every day so don't be staying up all night and also if you need money go to the bank you have a couple million in the bank we took all the money from your clans bank account and put it in for you so you have money for food and stuff."

"Quint will the academy be good for me to go to I mean I'm not like most ninjas I won't fit in what if I don't make any friends?, what if I get in a fight and lose control? Why didn't we tell the Kage that I can bring back what I vortex up." said Chomp

Quint looked at him and said "Chomp you're a great kid ok you'll make friends in no time and if you get in a fight I trust you not to use your blood line, also we didn't tell the Kage because a ninja always needs a trick up there sleeve so go get some sleep and have a good week I'm going out on missions starting tomorrow so I will see you as soon as I can." Quint and Chomp were now standing in front of Chomps house. So Quint went home and Chomp went into his house and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

Chapter 3: Friends

The next mourning the sun woke him up early so he decided to go and explore the village that was his home. He got up, got on his jump suit and his scarf and went out into the village. As he stepped out of his door Quint appeared.

He said "hey Chomp, so what are your plans for day."

Chomp just looked up at Quint and says "hey Quint well I was planning on exploring the village and talking to some ninja trying to make some friends." Quint just smiled and disappeared. Chomp decided to go to the bank and get some money and buy some food for his house. As he was walking he started to notice people watching him. When he got to the bank he went up to the teller and got half a million out so that he could get some food and drink and buy himself a new outfit because we was to noticeable against the white terrain of Glacier. He first went grocery shopping and took everything back to his house. He then went to the clothing shop as he walked in to the shop he saw a boy just about his age looking threw cloths we walked up beside him and started to look through cloths to.

The boy then said "I really hope you're here to buy a new outfit because man I see you coming from a mile away." He was laughing as he said the last part.

Chomp looked at him and smiled and said "yea I'm here to buy some new cloths; by the way my name is Chomp."

The boy said "I'm Shadow, so what you need I come here to hang out nothing to do in this village being a loner."

Chomp then started to think about what he wanted to wear. He then said " well I want it to be white so I blend in I want a half mask to cover my mouth, boots, snow pants, and a snow jacket with a fuzzy hood so I stay warm."

Shadow looked at him and said "man you want to look sharp, let me guess you start the academy next week and you are a lone wolf to."

Chomp just look at him and said "how did you know? Are you starting also? And I'm not a lone wolf I just don't have any friends." Chomp did not want his past to scare Shadow away he liked him.

Shadow stared at him and said "yea I'm starting the academy next week to."

"Well" says Chomp "let's go get some ramen after I get my new cloths ok so meet you there." Shadow then took off and Chomp got his cloths and got dressed as he was walking up to the ramen shop he saw shadow sitting outside waiting.

Shadow then saw Chomp and said "hey Chomp, looking good well let's eat I'm starving."

Chomp then smiled and said "yea let's eat it's on me, by the way what kind of jutsu do you want to specialize in I want to be ninjutsu."

Shadow look at his ramen and said "I'm thinking genjutsu that's what my mom and dad, used before they were killed by some rogue ninjas."

Chomp looked at Shadow and said "well I don't have any parent's ether so we are a lot alike, see my parents were killed while they were out on a mission. Hey I got an idea lets be friends forever so we are never alone."

Shadow looked at chomp with the biggest grin and said best friends forever; I hope we get on the same squad together after we graduate from the academy."

"Me too shadow we will be the best team ever if we are, now let's eat and get home. I'm tired" said Chomp.


	4. Chapter 4: First Day of School

Chapter 4: First Day of School

Chomp awaken by a knock at his door. He sits up and says "one minute please". Chomp got dressed, pick up his bag, then went to the door and opened it. Outside the door, standing two figures, they are Shadow and Quint.

Quint turns toward Chomp and says "hey buddy, enjoy your first day in school and Shadow here said that he's here to walk with you to the academy. I'm so glad you made a friend Chomp."

Shadow takes a quick glance at Quint then back to Chomp. He said "yea, I and Chomp became best friends last week; we've been honing our weapon skills for the last whole week together."

Quint stand there with a big smile on his face, "well, that's good, Chomp's weapon skills were lacking big time. So Shadow, has Chomp showed you his special skill yet?"

Shadow looked puzzled and said "no he hasn't, what's his special skill?"

Chomp started to sweat and said, "This" He jumped up really high, then when he landed, he said "Quint may I speak to you for a moment please, Shadow you can start walking, I'll catch up to you soon." Shadow start to walk towards the academy after a nod on his head.

Chomp talk to Quint in a serious tone " I'm trying to keep my dark past a secret, I do not want it to scare people away and I don't want to be better at being a ninja because of my bloodline, so I'm not gonna use it."

Quint said "Well alright, but I'm going to tell your sensei when you graduate to take you off to aside some times and have you train with your bloodline, because it will help you one day in a fight. Now go catch up with your friend and have a good day at school." And so, Chomp take off at the direction Shadow walked past. When he catches up to him, Shadow was walking next to another person. It is a young lady, and also the most beautiful girl Chomp had ever seen. She is a couple of inches taller then Chomp and he is 4 feet, she has a long straight purple hair and had a belt with two daggers clinging onto it.

Chomp run up to them and said "hey Shadow, who is this beautiful girl, is she your friend?" With that, the girl started to blush.

She says "hello my name is Haruko, thank you for the compliment." leaning in and kisses Chomp on the cheek making him blush. "So, what is your name?"

"Nice to meet you Haruko, I'm Chomp, are you in the same class as us." said Chomp

Shadow interrupted the conversation by saying "yea she is, Haruko is really cool, she can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu, but she is a killer in weapon and taijutsu."

"So you are a weapon user, awesome. Shadow and I want to be on the same squad after we graduate. And with you in, our team would be unstoppable. I hope we get on the same team."

She smiled and says "Yeah, that's exactly what me and Shadow were just talking about before you came over, I think that would be awesome, we would be the best." At that point, they hear the academy bell ringing; three of them rush the rest of the way to the academy.

When they got to the class, the instructor is standing in front of the class. He takes a glance at them and said "Well, you guys are almost late. Now please take a seat, there are plenty of spaces there." So they walk towards a long desk and settle down. The instructor speaks "Hello class, my name is Kukiko and I'll be your teacher while you are at the academy." The class said "hello Kukiko-sensei." Chomp survey around and realize that his class is small, only nine students in total.

After class, Chomp sat by a boulder, waiting for Shadow and Haruko. Out of a sudden, a rock hits him from behind. Chomp turned around as fast as he could and looked around, what he saw is a boy that was in his class. Chomp asks, "Hey, what's up with throwing a rock at me? I didn't do anything to you."

"So? You look like a freak and I don't like freaks." answer by the boy as he throws another rock at Chomp. As the rock is leaving his hand, it was cut into half.

Chomp didn't have to turn around, he realizes his friends helped, he smirk a little "hey Haru you really are good at weapon."

Haruko said "yea well it was fun; I and Shadow were just walking up when he threw the first rock."

Shadow then said "Chomp, want us to help you kick his butt?"

Chomp said "No, I'll do this. I wanna see how strong my jutsu that Quint taught me is." Chomp make some hand seals then he put his hand to his mouth and blow fire out at the boy, before the fire hit the boy Quint jumped in front of him.

Quint then yelled "Chomp! What are you doing? I taught you that jutsu so that you could train it in secret and have a jutsu mastered when you graduate!"

"I'm sorry Quint but I wanted to show my friends the jutsu I know, plus he was throwing rocks at me" Chomp argued.

"Well if he throws rocks, you hit him with your fist" says Quint

"Haru go ahead and hit him, I'm not that good at taijutsu, I don't have the speed" says Chomp. Haru smiles and is so fast that in a blink of eyes, the boy lies on the ground crying as Haru is laughing.  
"Ok Chomp lets walk home and talk" says Quint.

"By guys see you tomorrow" says Chomp. So he and Quint started to walk home.

At night, Quint stares at the night sky, he turns to Chomp, starts to lecture him "Chomp I'm very disappointed in you, you could have really hurt that boy. You are lucky that I blocked the jutsu for him. You would get into a big trouble with the AisuKage and the villagers would never forgive you for attacking one of your own."

"So what Quint? He called me a freak and I don't like to be called a freak, I'm just unique." said Chomp. Quint looks at him and shakes his head.

"Chomp you are special but he's a kid, let it go ok? If you attack everyone that called you names then you would kill someone one day and I don't want that to happen. You only kill if you need to protect yourself in a life-threatening situation." said Quint.

"Quint I didn't want to kill that boy, just wanna hurt him so that he would stop calling me a freak" says Chomp. Quint then again looks at him and laugh this time. He then disappeared in a white smoke and Chomp walked towards the frozen pond and started to practice his Wild Fire jutsu.


	5. Chapter 5: Graduation

Chapter 5: Graduation

After one month of academy, it's finally Genin exams. The sensei Kukiko ask the students to perform some jutsus to test their basic. Chomp and his friends passes the exam without a sweat.

Chomp is awake, he sits up on his bed, looking out of his window. It is still pertty early so that he is not able to see the sunrise. He was excited because today is the day his graduation was being held. With a big smile on his face, he got up and got dressed and went to meet Shadow and Haruko at the ramen shop like they had planned a couple of weeks ago. So Chomp started to head out of his house when he was knocked over and down his stairs. He leaped up after getting to the bottom in fighting stance looking up the stairs he saw Quint standing there laughing.

"So Chomp I see you still need some work on paying attention to your surrounding, I was standing in front of your window for like two minutes waiting for you to come out" exclaimed Quint.

Chomp laughed alittle to and pointed out "I did see you there Quint I just didn't think you would attack me."

"So where are you off to this mourning? your graduation is in a couple of hours right?" asked Quint

Chomp answered "well I'm going to meet Shadow and Haruko at the ramen shop wanna come we are celebrating our graduation from the academy."

"Its ok Chomp you have fun with your friends and I'll see you at graduation"said Quint. Then with a wink he disappeared.

So Chomp walked to the ramen shop, as he turned the corner he saw Shadow running at him.

Shadow all out of breath said "come on Chomp, Haru is in trouble she is cornered by five chunnins." with that Shadow started to run and Chomp followed.

They reach the destination immediately, one of the chunnins is holding Haru's hair, she seems injured by them. Haru tried to call for help, but her voice is too weak. Chomp and Shadow, angered by what they did to Haru, dash at the chunnins. One of the chunnins jump out and take the challenge "Doton, Hard Wall jutsu".

Chomp and Shadow take a step back when the Hard Walls appear from the ground, Shadow look at Chomp, "Shall we try that jutsu?"

Chomp smirk, "hey, why not? We haven't try that ever since we created it"

They walk to the top of the Hard walls, looking down at the chunnins, both of them smirks and shout in a unite tone, "Team Jutsu Volcanic Blast" the chunnin are then captured in Shadows genjutsu looking as though they are in the middle of a erupting volcano and Chomps Wild Fire Jutsu makes them feel the pain of being hit by the lava.

But to their surprise, three of the chunnins combine their jutsus as well. A huge combination wave of Lightning, Water and Wind blast at Shadow and Chomp. A shadow flashes by and saved them, if not for that, they would have thrown their lives away.

As the shadow lands looking at the chunnin he says "ok the fight is over let go of the girl and get out of here."

He then turns to Chomp and Shadow and says " that was a good jutsu with some training and practice it could really do some damage, now get to your graduation" he then grabs Haru and says " she'll be ok I'll take her to the med ninjas." he then disappears and Chomp and Shadow run to there Graduation.

As Chomp and Shadow got the graduation everyone in there class was sitting down and even Haru was there alittle banged up and waved them over to there sits next to her.

Chomp asked "how did you get here?"

Haru smiled and said "that guy that saved your butts dropped me off with the med ninjas here and they treated me now shut it here comes the kage to say his speech."

"Congratulations my fellow Glacierians to your graduation. I hope that you all understand that the way of the ninja is a hard one, filled with dangers and hardships. Only those who are careful, smart and strong willed survive. I once, was like all of you, a new academy graduate that strived and worked hard for my dreams. A dream for which the generations may live happily inside the walls of Glacier. Well protected by the finest ninjas in the present time. One of you might someday replace me and I hope that you all will work hard as I have and those before me, even those after have worked hard, and are the ones that let Glacier rest on their shoulders, always protecting it and all its people. So I wish for you to do the same as those before you, to work hard, to help those in need and to secure the future for your dreams and those living in Glacier. Congratulations class 154, you are now Genins."

Now Kukiko got up and said "you will now go and meet you sensei's your teams and meeting place will be on the results board, please be on time. Your senseis will also have your head bands."

Chomp, Shadow, and Haruko raced over to the results board as they look for the results, they are surprise and excite by the fact that they are in the same team. They were all to meet there sensei at the Ice caverns on the far side of the village in 10 minutes. they started to run to the caverns.

Chomp looked at them while they where running and said " lets train hard guys and become the greatest ninjas Glacier has ever seen."


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting His Sensei

Chapter 6: Meeting His Sensei

Chomp, Shadow and Haruko arrive and the ice cavern as they arrive. Chomp sees a shadow moving around and he points it out to Shadow and Haru.

Then the shadow stopped and said " I'm your sensei if you want your head bands to become full genins come and capture me." then the shadow started to move around again.

Chomp looked at Shadow and Haru then said "lets split up Haru goes straight Shadow and I will go around the sides." With that they split up Chomp and Shadow took the sides and as Haru engaged the shadow Chomp jumped out the shadows back and Shadow jump towards his side.

The shadow then disappeared and appeared behind Chomp saying " Well you guess are good at teamwork thats great we can skip that training."

He then let Chomp go and as Chomp turned around the shadow walked out of the shadows. Chomp, Shadow, and Haruko gasped as they saw that it was the Shinobi that saved them from the chunnins.

The ninja then said "I'm Scarz your sensei and I like your spunk."

Chomp then Exclaimed "Scarz I have heard of you from Quint he said that you're the best sensei a Squad can get, we are so lucky, but he also said that you only sensei a squad if they really impress you."

Scarz smiled and said "you all really impressed me with that fight earlier it was a strong jutsu, I want to help you all train that jutsu, so that you can become great shinobi for glacier. Haru I think they call you I want to teach you to use a element to your weapon jutsu. That's what your training will be for the next month after that we will start doing missions."

As the month of training went on Scarz took Haru off into solo training at night while surveying Chomp and Shadows during the day. At the end of the month Scarz had come across that Haru had a Bl, it was a powerful weapon Bl that ran on her mom side of the family called Tornado Blade Demon. Scarz wanted to test his squad so he decided to have a spar with his squad at sun rise.

Scar asked "ok guys, you ready I want you all to come at me and try to bring me down. You have till sunset."

Chomp, Shadow, and Haru looked at each other and nodded. They were ready, Haru had learned how to use wind with her weapons and had found out her lost family Bl and had mastered the lost jutsu of her clan. They had all been train past there greatest expectations. They had become truly strong genin and they wanted to test there new power on the man that trained them.

Chomp then says "ok guys lets go full force he can handle it well use the tri point strategy." They nod ans Shadow and Haru go running into the forest to get in position as Chomp ran full force at Scarz. Chomp grabs one of his short swords that Haru had given him during training and slashed at Scarz buying time for the other two to get in place, Scarz blocks the sword slashes easily with a kunai. Chomp sees haru come out on the right side behind Scarz and Shadow comes out on the other side.

Chomp then leaps back and yells "ok guys, Haru you attack as Shadow and I get our jutsu ready." Haru just smiles and runs at Scarz making hand signs then yells " secret BL jutsu Tornado Blade Burst" as she stares to twist and gather the wind she needs to perform it. Scarz smiles and runs at it saying " good now to see if you have worked on that weakness I told you it had" he then makes hand seals and leaps at the tornado saying "Frozen Thrust." But, just before Scarz hits the tornado it disappears and reappears behind him and he gets caught in it, the tornado then stops and Haru is spinning with a log in her hand and when she stops spinning. She says " he was used the log, darn I hate the log."

Scarz then appears behind her and says " good you got the speed up and you where able to stop it pretty fast to." He then judo chops her neck and says " ok you did well but not well enough." as hee finished that statement a volcanic scene appears around him. He smiles and say " well you have improved you were able to get me caught in it good job boys." Chomp and Shadows voices are then heard saying " thanks now let use show you the full power of our jutsu" the floor of the volcano then starts the crack and Scarz starts to sink feeling the lava burning his flesh he trys to stay calm but he can stop himself from screaming in pain as it swallows his body.

He then yells " ok boys stop now." the illusion then stops and Scarz falls to the floor blackened and burnt and says " good work boy that was very pain full ok you pass this spar, now Shadow go wake Haru up and Chomp go get a medninja."

With a smile Chomp says " yep Shadow and I are a great team." With that Shadow and Chomp disappears.

Scarz smiles and says " Chomp is going to be a great ninja one day and Shadow will be right there next to him they will become the greatest team in the history of the ninja world." As Quint appears with tears in his eyes.

Quint then says " yes they are great I'm just glad that Chomp found friends I'm just afraid of what will happen when his team finds out about his Bl I really hope it doesn't destroy there friendship."


	7. Chapter 7: First Mission

Chapter 7: First Mission

Chomp awoke with the sun shining off the snow and onto his face, he was smiling becuase today he and his squad would get there first mission. He already knew that the missions would probably be lame D-rank missions till they get a bit stronger, but Chomp could help but hope for a A-rank he wanted to show the village that he had become powerful being trained under Scarz. He and his friends Shadow and Haru had become the strongest squad of genins of all the squad this year.

" I want a A-rank mission Chomp, I really don't want to be doing D-ranks like saving kittys from trees and all the other boring missions." Chomp didn't even have to turn around he knew that voice it was the voice of his best friend Shadow. Chomp turned around and said "well if we do the D-ranks well get them done in a minute tops. Plus I'm pretty sure Scarz wouldn't give us a D-rank he knows our power, he trained us, well probably get a scouting mission first."

So Shadow and Chomp started to walk to where they were meeting Scarz and Haru. As they get there the see the kage talking with Scarz while Haru sit on a bench. Chomp and Shadow go and sit next to her.

Shadow then asks "so, what's going on?"

Haru says " they are talking about our first mission, so sit quietly and wait." So they sat there waiting for the kage and Scarz to stop talking.

Finally the do and Scarz walks over as the kage disappears. Scarz then says " Well, our first mission is going to be a B-rank, they don't have enough jonin to take this mission."

With a huge smile on his face Shadow asks " what's the mission? Is it going to be really hard with a lot of strong ninjas to fight."

Scarz not looking to happy says "well, two Current chunnins were able to get in the village and steal a couple important documents from the kages office. So we are going out to look for them. With the info we have on them they are very good at camouflage. So we will need to be careful out there. If anything seems out of sorts don't hesitate to attack."

"How much time do we have to get our gear?" asks Haru

"None, we have to move out now," says Scarz as he starts to walk towards the village gate. Chomp and Shadow smiling while following him and Haru has a eager face to but it was somewhat scared also. When they got out of the village they saw the there were foot prints leading in separate ways so the split up Chomp and Shadow and Scarz and Haru. As Chomp and Shadow followed the foot prints across Glacier white, empty terrain they kept a eye out for anything weird. They noticed that the foot prints lead to a small village next to a frozen lake. So they started to go the the village they stop at the shop and look around.

"This is weird there are no one on the streets and I haven't even heard any voices or noise." says Chomp

"Look around if we were enemy ninjas and we wanted to get away with out a fight what would we do." said Shadow

Chomp got a scared look on his face " the lake I think the villager might be in the middle of the lake and hes probably out there to running across the lake." He and Shadow go running out to the lake as the get closer o the middle they see the villager tied up. So, Chomp and Shadow grab a kunai from there weapon pack and cut to people free and hand them the kunai saying "get the other untied we need to get the enemy ninja." they keep running then they see him running. They then both pull out shuriken and throw them at his legs. Shadows hits and the chunnin falls down then he gets up facing them and make some hand seals and says "Raging Current" as the ice behind him breaks and a huge wave of water starts to go towards Chomp and Shadow.

"Shadow I'll take care of this wave you go around it and get him in your genjutsu." says Chomp. Then Shadow runs to the left and around and Chomp makes hand seals and says " Flaming Wall" then a huge wall of flames rises before him and the water start to evaporate from the heat. The ice under Chomp melted also so he fell into the ice cold water. As he gets out he sees Shadow standing over the beaten Current chunnin with flaming fists.

As Chomp gets over to Shadow he says " wow, good work Shadow. What was that justu you used."

With a big smile Shadow said " that was my Fire Fist jutsu, I can also use Ice Fist jutsu. Because I have been training my taijutsu secretly so we don't have to work together every time we are in battles. Now we can fight enemies alone and I got the papers lets go find the other two and get back to the village."

Chomp and Shadow then started running back making sure the villagers were back they found Scarz and Haru back at where they had split up. With the papers and the team together they headed back to the kages office and turned them in and got a good job from him.


	8. Chapter 8:The Secret Is Out

Chapter 8: The Secret Is Out

The sun was shining, snow was whiter then Chomp had seen in awhile, but today was not going to be a good day for Chomp. Today Chomp was going to tell Shadow and Haru his secret, the secret of his past and BL. He had decided this last week when they had gotten back from their first mission.

When he got to the village after the mission he heard Shadow and Haru saying how they had a hard time on that mission and how much they wished that they had a way to get to points in Glaciers white snowy lands with out having to truck though a foot to a foot and a half of snow for hours in a instant. Also Haru had gotten hurt on the mission and had to walk back to the village to get medical treatment.

Chomp couldn't help thinking to his self if only he had shown them his power he could have gotten Haru back to the village fast or get the mission done faster. He could have been to the fight that Haru and Scarz was fighting in a instant with Shadow.

So today he was going to show them, they were waiting for him at the training field. As he got to the field he saw that Scarz had set up dummies and barrels like he had asked and Shadow was sitting there looking puzzled.

"Hey, what are you going to show us today Chomp, your awesome weapon skills" laughed Shadow.

Chomp smiled and said " no, I'm going to show you my special skill. I have a BL that only the kage, Quint and Scarz know about. Now be quiet please Shadow. Ok. sensei what do you want me to start with."

Scarz says " now Shadow and Haru watch till the end then you may ask questions. Chomp start with the barrels of water show you BL carrying ability then got to the dummies and show its offense then I will throw kunai at you to show the defense ability."

Chomp look at Scarz and sighed then he started to show then it. He concentrated and began sucking up the barrels of water till he had sucked up just about a thousand pound of water then he emptied them out of him and grabbed his short sword and with a smile he took a deep breath. breathing himself in to the void that was his mouth and then another vortex appeared behind a dummy. He then appeared out of it and cut the dummies throat and stabbed him in the back. Then, he walked over to a clearing and nodded his head to Scarz.

Scarz started to throw kunai at him and he just made a yawning noise and a huge wall of void came out of Chomps mouth. Scarz stopped and walked over to Chomp and said " well done, hope that you two can except Chomp Bl and a important weapon and tool of this team."

With a smile Haru said " I always knew you were special." She then walked over and gave Chomp a big hug. But, Chomp wasn't as worried about her thoughts then about Shadows. He then turned to Shadow waiting to hear what he had to say.

Shadow sat there, staring in amazement. He hadn't known about this BL at all and was amazed he even wished he had his own BL to show but he was born normal, no tainted blood but yet, he was surprisingly happy as he started laughing. "Amazing Chomp, wish you could of shown it sooner."

Relieved Chomp invited them all out to ramen. Scarz refused saying he had something else to do but he would come next time. So they went to the ramen shop and ate some ramen and talk about Chomps BL. But unknown to them, there was a ninja watching them from the tree.

The ninja appeared before Chomp and the others just as they where leaving the shop and said " hello I am Zanko and I need your help. I have been watching you and I need your power all three of you. All your BL will help me greatly in my force."

"I don't have a BL Zanko, also what force, what are you trying to do with these forces of yours." said Shadow.

Zanko gave them a crooked smile and said " well you will young one and your BL will be stronger then you can ever imagine, the force are a secret so I can not tell you about them but I will tell you the force are for overthrowing the kage and the powers of Glacier."

Chomp didn't even let him response and he sucked Zanko out and said "come on lets get to the kage with him and tell the kage Zankos plans."

So Chomp and the others started ran to the kage and got into his office and Chomp said "Kage I have a traitor inside my void his name is Zanko and he wants to over throw you and the powers of Glacier."

"Zanko, does he have one arm and a crooked smile" says the kage.

"Yes, how did you know that?" says Shadow

the kage snaps his fingers and ninja surround Chomp and he says " ok Chomp can you please spit him out and my guards will grab him."

So Chomp spit Zanko out and the ninja leap at him and then Zanko throws and smoke bomb and disappears saying " little genin you will see in a while that you made the wrong choose"

When the smoke clears the kage sends a few of his guards to look for Zanko then he told Chomp and the others to go home and get some sleep and that they need to train hard from now becuase they had just made a powerful enemy. Then he dismissed them and they all went home.


	9. Chapter 9:Training

Chapter 9:Training

"Zanko you won't get away this time" screamed Chomp as he awoke. Frustrated Chomp got up and went to the bathroom as he looked in the mirror I yelled "why do I keep having this dream,"

The dream that Chomp had been having was he, Shadow and Haru were all in the middle of the training field and Zanko appears behind Haru and cuts her throat open and as the blood exploded from her throat and Shadow rushed him another faceless smirking ninja stabbed Shadow threw with a sword and Zanko appears behind Chomp and said "you I'm saving for later I might be able to you." then Zanko turns and leaves. Chomp had been having this dream for a week straight now and every time Zanko got away.

Chomp got ready and went out into the village he had not told the others about his dreams. Chomp had decided that he was going to train by himself he was training to prefect one of his BL jutsu that he had read about in data the kage had given him the day after they had met Zanko.

He had been going to the training grounds then warping out into the middle of nowhere to train his jutsu which he had named Time Rip. It was not a powerful jutsu but it was not a weak one ether. In the right hands Time Rip could take out a whole village and he had not yet mastered it so he trained in the middle of nowhere so that he did not damage anything.

As he came out of his warp he looked around to make sure no one was around and when he was satisfied by his choose of training ground he un loaded his train equipment and set it up. When he was done setting up he warped two hundred feet away from his targets and started to build chakra then he unleashed it from his mouth in a roar of wind and gravity to push his opponents back. This jutsu was a great defensive jutsu, but Chomp could make it a offensive jutsu if he used it on a combination with the first BL justu he learned to use the same one he uses to warp. The jutsu was called Vortex and he could with it he could make vortexes of and size and then make then disappear. The way the combination would work was he would create a vortex below the enemy, then he would close it as soon as the enemy's feet where in so that he would get stuck there then Chomp would unleash Time Rip on the enemy and if he used to much power he could take limps or break bones.

He had been training this combination to but the last time he training it Scarz wanted to help so Chomp did it and now Scarz was in the hospital and Chomp had stop training that because he could hit a moving target with that combination now he need to master moving around while using Time Rip because when he used it he got knocked off balance and he can not move.

So he trained like that for hours, then he heard a huge explosion from the direction of the village and he knew it was time to get back and kick some Zanko butt. So he warped back and saw that it was not Zanko causing the explosion it was a team of Shroud ninjas.


	10. Chapter 10:Attack

Chapter 10:Attack

Chomp started to fight his way through the mass of Shroud ninjas. Then he saw Shadow fighting with three ninja and a fourth was sneaking behind him. Chomp then warp right behind the ninja a knocked him out with a powerful kick to the neck.

"I was wondering when you'd get here" said Shadow.

"Well I was out training and heard the explosion, so I warped back and started to kick some ass, plus better late then never." Says Chomp.

So Chomp and Shadow started to fight as one. They had taken out fifty ninjas when they heard Haru's scream. They just looked at each other and started to run towards the sound as they got there. They saw why Haru had screamed laying on the ground covered in kunai and shuriken was Scarz body while his head layed a foot away. Seeing that Chomp loses control and makes his body whole body and blackhole.

He then turns to Shadow and Haru and says "hold on to something sturdy I'm going to destroy all of the shorudians."

So Chomp ran at a crowd of shroud ninjas and used the gravity from his body to rip apart the bodies after he was done all that was left was four piles of body parts. Seeing Chomps power the rest of the shroud ninjas fled. As Chomp calmed down he saw that all the villagers looked terrified. As Chomp tried to ask if they where ok they ran away.

As he turned to Shadow and Haru all he saw was Haru on the ground crying and Shadow walking towards him.

"That was to much dude, you scared the shit out of the villagers and Haru didn't need to see a gruesome killing like that." said Shadow

"I did what I had to protect Glacier my home and if the villagers are afraid fine. But remember this I had to kill them to show the other ninjas my power. Now all those shroud ninjas will tell the others and we will never get attacked again." yells Chomp. Just then Quint appears behind Chomp "come on Chomp the kage wants to see you now."

So Chomp followed Quint to see the kage as he got there he noticed a female ninja more beautiful then he had ever seen standing next to the kage.

"You wanted to see me kage." said Chomp

"Yes we need to talk, that display of power and blood shed was incredible. I now see that you have to much power in that little body of yours. I have a hard choose to make about your future in this village." said the kage

"I did what I had to and I had to protect my friends and village from those ninjas." said Chomp

"I know you did Chomp and those ninjas knew that coming here a few would die. But the probably is that the villager are afraid they do not want you in the village anymore. As I see it we need you to train and become a great ninja for Glacier. As your last sensei was killed and he shall be remembered. I will give you one of my most trusted ninjas as your new sensei." said the kage

The female shinobi then stepped up and said "my name is Heresy and I will be your new sensei, now please got and tell the other two the good news and you all are to meet me at the training field at sunrise. We need to start preparing you all for the chunnin exams." said Heresy.

So Chomp ran down and met the other two still where the were when he left and told them the news. At first they upset but they got over it because they knew that the had to train and become great ninjas for glacier no matter what.


End file.
